zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Door 9
Snake Santa Clover June Seven Lotus |items=''None'' |minigames=Coffin Lock |links=Door 9 E Deck }} Door 9 is a numbered door and the final door of the Nonary Game. According to Zero, Door 9 is the only way to escape from the ship. From the beginning of the Nonary Game, Door 9 was the ultimate destination for the Nonary Game players, which would allow them to escape the ship. Layout The chapel is a small, oppressive room that serves as a room of worship. There are seven pews scattered around the room, in neat rows. There is a red carpet in the middle of the room, running from the big Door 9, to the altar. The altar has a mysterious, electronically locked coffin on it. There are candles hung up on the walls, in a neat row. Finally, there is a small Door 9 in the southwest corner of the room. Story Door 9 was finally found in a chapel-like room after whichever group went through Door 6. In actuality, there were two Door 9s, which would allow all 9 participants of the game to leave. However, Zero never made mention of a second Door 9, nor denied it either, implying that it was to be assumed by the players that there was only one Door 9, which would cause a falling out in between the group and possibly causing each of the players to betray each other just so the right number of people can escape the ship. Potentially, when paired up with their respective sum of 9 counter parts, all 9 people could leave in any combination such as 2, 7, 8 and 4, 5, 6, 9 or 4, 5, 7 and 3, 6, 8, 9. Safe Ending Ace has confessed to killing four people in the large hospital room and takes Lotus hostage at gunpoint, dragging her down to the chapel. They take the small Door 9 and make their way through the Library and Study. Meanwhile, Junpei and Seven are in hot pursuit, but they get to the chapel to late to stop Ace from going in to the door. Seven and Junpei think about what they are going to do next, and suddenly, a pounding noise is heard from the coffin. First, they try to open it by force, but to no avail. They find a keypad on the side of the coffin and realize that it is electronically locked. Junpei looks around for clues, and Seven mentions that he remembered him mumbling some numbers back at the 1st class cabin. True Ending When the players discovered the existence of another Door 9, Junpei realized that Zero had deceived them well from the very beginning. Seeing as someone had to be left behind due to the digital roots combinations, Seven offered to stay behind but the rest of the players decided that there had to be another way for all of them to escape. Santa decided to solve the problem by using the gun he had stolen from the cargo room and use June as a hostage. He forced Ace and Lotus to accompany him and June and left Junpei, Clover and Seven behind. After they left, Junpei saw the digital root for their bracelets only add up to 7 and they needed a bracelet that displayed the number two. As they were stuck in their dilemma, a coffin placed ominously in the chapel started to make a noise and the only way to investigate what was the cause of the noise was to open the coffin itself. However, the coffin could only be opened after an 8-number combination was inserted. After opening the coffin, Junpei discovers Snake inside, giving the group the number 2 they need to escape. Behind Door 9 is an incinerator and a staircase leading outside. Minigames Coffin Lock This minigame occurs as part of the story for the True ending. In this minigame, Junpei must press the dials on his bracelet correctly to get the combination of the safe. Trivia To be written. The Number Nine Door In the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, the Number Nine Door was the only door with a number on it in all of Rhizome 9, located in the Floor A Warehouse. Any player whose Bracelet reached 9 points or more would be able to open the door and go through it. If someone who did not have 9 points tried to slip through the door while it was open, they would be penalized with Soporil Beta and Tubocurarine. Once the Number Nine Door was opened, it would remain open for a total of nine seconds, and then close for good. When the door is opened, the following message will play on the speakers: "The number 9 door has been opened. It will remain open for nine seconds." When the door closes, the following message will play on the speakers: "The number nine door has closed. This ends the Nonary Game. Thank you for your participation. As the game is over, all doors other than the number 9 door have been unlocked. Escape is not possible. Please enjoy your stay." Category:Numbered doors Category:E Deck Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:VLR Locations